


Survivors

by winterjones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjones/pseuds/winterjones
Summary: Accelerated heart? Dilated pupils? Gasping? Listening to moans? If you find yourself in this situation, congratulations, you're alive, but you're trapped. How do you get out of this situation? Simple now live by the old rules. Kill, kill again or will you die, because only the strongest survives, only the strongest becomes a ... Survivor
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

2015

\- Run, run, it went bad.  
\- What? What did you do this time?  
\- Shut up and run. They are coming.  
\- Who are coming?  
\- The deads.

3 years later

\- Testing 1.2, testing 1.2. Alpha, Beta, Omega, Dark, Red and Pink teams reports- Kara heard by the point Winn talking to the other teams.

\- Alpha listening. We've already slaughtered 8 of the 10 houses on the route. Full ammunition without injuries, Brainy reported. Brainy is the lead of the Alphas. White, black hair, tall and thin, super kind, gentle and sometimes a little slow.  
\- Beta listening. We're going to the 5th from the 10th house. We ran into some zets on the way but it wasn't a problem, ammo in the yellow, no injuries. Branic Nal I think it's good you come back without any scratch-Nia reported and warned Brainy. Nia Nal or Dreamer as she is better known is white, brunette, short and defined. Just like her husband, she's super kind and sweet, the only difference is that when she's mad, it's best not to get in her way.  
\- Omega in listening. We are already in the last. Stable ammo. No injuries- Ben reported, seriously as always. Benjamin lockwood or Ben is white, short black hair, tall and worked. At first Ben is beautiful, but after you know him everything changes. He is the typical macho man who thinks the world has to be ruled by men and that everything revolves around him.  
\- Dark in listening. We have already slaughtered 7 out of 10 houses. Ammo in the yellow. A wounded, but not at all serious, but I think a nurse should be bet for when we were back, ”James reported. James Olsen, or Jimmy as he is known, is tall dark all tattooed and very well worked. Jimmy is a nice person, not as kind as Brainy, but not as rude as Ben. There are days when he takes pictures of everything and everyone with his dear camera (which he managed to save at the beginning of the apocalypse), which means that he is needy and there are days when he thinks he is right about everything and does not accept otherwise. . Brute force and kindness define him well, but when it comes to your friends he's very protective, so don't mess with them, because otherwise you're a dead guy.  
\- Red on listening. We are already coming back. The search was good. We have achieved a great deal. Ammo in the red, but no injuries. See you at the meeting place people- I heard Mike report. Mon el or Mike as he is known and called, is white, spiky black hair, tall and defined. Mike is a nice guy, only dating until he says enough. He gets it from everyone being single or engaged, if he likes it he'll get it.  
-Pink in listening. Guys we found a mall on our way and we couldn't resist, which is why we're still at 2 out of 10. The ammo is full and unharmed, ”Cat reported. Catherine Grant or Cat is the typical barbie. White, blonde, blue-eyed, slim and medium in height, but despite being barbie, she and her group are very fast and quiet and that's why everyone knows they can get in and out of anywhere without getting hurt and / or get attention.  
\- Nice, annotated reports. Let's go with these searches, you only have 3 more hours of sun- Winn said - And you Supergirl? What is your situation?  
\- Supergirl listens. I have already passed 3 of the 10 houses, but it will be enough to pass through the rest before the light goes out. Full primary ammunition and no new additions. Okay Alpha and Beta leave this for the bedroom. Ben still uses education and informality did you know? Is our Jimmy still in 7th house? You were faster already. Cat please tell me you didn't go into a mall just to get make up and Mike good job as usual- Kara reported and joked with everyone. Kara Danvers or Supergirl as everyone calls her, few call her Kara. Yes, Supergirl because she knows how to handle herself in any situation, whether she has too much or too little ammo. White, long blond hair, thin, tall and worked. She is cold, bossy and calculating when she has to be and caring and sweet to those who deserve it, but despite being cold or bossy or something she never gave up the playful personality.  
"Fuck you, Supergirl, sorry, thanks," she heard most cursing, Cat apologizing and Mike thanking her.  
\- Ok guys, hurry up you heard Winn, you only have 3 more hours of sun- told everyone who agreed and continued  
\- Of course, WE have 3 hours of sunshine but YOU don't? Because you're a badass and you know how to turn around in the night - but of course Ben had to say something.  
\- You know Ben, I don't know you, but as I remember it was me who turned around at the beginning of the Apocalypse without any weapon, I created the HQ and leads it very well, I saved you and I trained you , trained others and continues to train all of you. So yes I know how to turn around in one night and without any weapon - she said very coldly, hearing in the background everyone agree with her and mock Ben- Now how about you shut the fuck up and finish your search? - gave the order and take off the point, turning the search back and thinking how to punish him.


	2. Chapter 2

According to GPS, Kara was in an area that surprised her not to have many zets, as this area was a famous condominium that in the beginning were the first to be protected and sought by fans as a last wish. Conclusion? The protection did not last and most eventually died.

As she had reported to Winn, she was going to 4 houses, but in this one she had, say, a bad feeling and it was because of this bad feeling that she decided to contact Winn and see who had assembled his equipment for this mission. Winn - kara called him by the point after activating it again.  
“Supergirl what can I do for you?” Kara heard him joking. Winn was one of the first people Kara helped after the apocalypse broke out and that's why he's one of the few people she really trusts and is one of her best friends, which is why they always play when possible, just to relax. Winn is a short, white guy with spiky brown hair and a beast in anything that involves technology. It was with his help that Kara was able to create some of the “toys” she and the teams use.  
“Who prepared my gear today?” she asked when she finally found a place to park her car. The streets were full of parked cars and motorbikes anyway.  
\- It was Kelly. Why? ”He said.  
\- There's nothing. I just wanted to know what she put in it today- Kara said- Will you call me please?  
"That's right," he said, already connecting her with Kelly.  
\- Kara. What do you need? - heard Kelly speak. Kelly Danvers is in charge of the arsenal, which is like a cabin that holds all of Survivos's weapons. She stays there with Vasques, or with Ruby her daughter and Alex. Kelly is James's sister. She is dark, tall, worked, has long black hair and just like Jimmy has his moments. When the apocalypse broke out, she, Alex, and Kara were at Alex's parents' house. They knew nothing about weapons or what was going on, but they knew that as long as they were together they would be fine. She along with Winn and Ruby are the kara protected, meaning if the person messing with one of them is certain death, fast, slow, depends on her mood. She is the one who arranges the equipment of the teams, so Kara asked to speak with her.  
“What did you put in my gear today?” She asked looking around to see if there were any zet.  
\- Ha, I put the basic equipment. You have the complete twins, the complete deaths, 30 arrows in the quiver being 15 normal and 15 explosive, 2 twin combs in the automatic pockets, a knifing knife, the katanas and their inseparable thermal goggles and your clothes are with 3 refills- she heard kelly talk, but by the time she just said what she had in the outfit, kara was about to burst.  
\- Kelly. Do you happen to know where I am, so you just gave me that? ”She asked calmly not to yell at her.  
\- No. I never got to see whe ... FUCK THAT FUCKED - she heard cursing- Sorry kara, I didn't know you were going to that area- she apologized, only that kara didn't pay attention, since she was working out a way to stay alive. Ok that she is a master at turning around with almost nothing but she is not made of steel.  
\- Then we'll see your carelessness. Now. What. Have. No. Car? ”She asked again only slowly so as not to burst.  
\- Ok. In the car you have 3 death clips, 2 twins and a quiver with 20 arrows being 10 normal, 5 explosive and 5 incendiary and he has the double battery- she spoke in a hurry when she saw that kara was not happy  
\- Fuck Kelly. You're very lucky that I can take care of myself and that you are married to my sister - said taking a deep breath - Okay how many points - she asked calmer  
\- Well, you have 5 extra points, apart from what you are using. But please try not to miss any this time, otherwise Winn will do what he promised you, ”she said jokingly when she saw that she was calmer.  
"He wouldn't be crazy… on second thought he would be crazy," she said when she remembered all the times that Winn had already kept a promise. What happens, Kara is not very attached to some things and because of that she already lost several points. In the last mission she lost 10 points, making Winn very upset making him promise that if the next mission, which is this, she would lose one more, he would install a permanent point. So today she has to be careful about that shit that helps her a lot in the choking time- Okay, let me put on my glasses and see what I'm going to face. Pray they have few Kelly zets, or no survivors here, if not you and Ben are going to be the training dummies in the next section, ”she said as she put on her glasses and listened as she swallowed hard at the point. The training section is held every week so HQ staff are always on time. Both missioning and HQ members have to participate and be fit, as if anything happens they are able to defend themselves. In the sections they always use some volunteers to practice attack and defense and sometimes also use some "prepared" zets, that is, without any teeth to not hurt the people, for aim training, but sometimes when someone makes some fun or waver, this person who turns into the advanced training training doll where Kara and her sister Alex are the teachers, meaning everyone is afraid of becoming training dolls because they don't take it easy and Alex is known for being pretty tough. By the time Kara put on glasses and looked at the house, Kelly's fate was already traced. In addition to being infested with zets, there were 2 people there. How can Kara differentiate a person from a zet with their glasses? Simple. These glasses were modified by Winn. It looks just like any sunglasses, but when you put it on and turn it on, you will see hot spots. Zets don't emit heat, so when you look at one with these glasses you see a kind of light blue gold, people emit heat, and that's why when you look at them you see a red gold. They also indicate whether the person has been infected or not because they show a faint outline of a light blue in the aura.  
\- Kelly you better get ready for the next training session - Kara said angrily  
“Is the situation that bad?” She asked fearfully because of the kara tone  
\- Worse. Much worse. There are 2 people there and the house is infested. Tell me how am I going to take care of all these zets and on top of that take care of these 2 people? ”Kara asked angrily  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Sorry for any mistaken. English isn't my first language. Let me know what do you think about it


End file.
